User talk:Subrosian
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Monkey D. Luffy page. Hmm... People seem to be wanting to attack me for normal routine edits today. :-/ I just didn't agree on the trivia thats all one editr won't always see eye to eye with another. One-Winged Hawk 09:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay attack wans't the right word... I was trying to 'express' a reaction not list it as an attack. Its hard to explain actually what I mean. I'm under a bit of stress at the moment, ignore me. One-Winged Hawk 17:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I plan to take some time off. Got an interview for a job on Friday and I need to relax and get in the right mindset for it. One-Winged Hawk 21:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) re: Template Tips Hi, I read your post on Angel's talk page. I think you need to add the following code to your javascript page: You have to be an admin to do that. It may take a little time to be taken into account. Hope it'll work! :Whoops, sorry if my last sentence wasn't proper English! You understood it correctly though. :Actually I took your word when you said you just copypasted our templates on your wiki, but now I checked, and if the template you're trying to get to work is this one, you should try to replace the class="toccolours" by class="collapsible collapsed". Won't work without this. If I may add, I think you should add this script too: Otherwise I don't think it will works... :Hi, it's hard to help, since I'm no specialist and I can't test things because the Common.js is locked. :Try to replace the contents of MediaWiki:Common.js with :just to be sure. ::JS and CSS are not LOCKED,..only admins can edit 'em..just telling incase you dont know:) :::I know, but the result is the same, they are locked for non-admins. ::::' '..they are what I call the protected pages:) :::::I believe sff9 is trying to say he can't edit them himself because he's not an Admin on the Fan Fiction Wiki. These pages aren't protected, because there's no option to protect or unprotect them available. Subrosian 18:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Gender/Fiction Yo!..I lolled when I saw your profile : Gender:Unknown!...and also since you are interested in the Fanon ..check out SOF..an OP fanon wiki that is just 2 months old..but a lot better than MANY OTHER wikis..like it's spotlighted and also recognized by many users(including the wikia staff members:))..not boasting but just telling ya!-- : Err,...sorry if I sounded like boasting I'm pretty sorry...but that's what you may expect from a 15 year kid!...well,..have a nice day:)